Of mistakes and their repercussions
by rivendale elf
Summary: What happens when the autobots leave earth after Egypt? What happens to Sam and the others as they try and move on. Raiting: Ranges from PG- NC-17 for entire fic or in terms of this site T-M Disclaimer: We don't own would love too. Please Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

Sam stood there watching as the ARC1 left the atmosphere, and doubted if he would ever see Bumblebee again. Sam ignored the stab of grief. He refused to acknowledge the twin drops of wetness sliding down his cheeks as he clutched Mikaela's hand tighter and he wondered again if he should have told Bee.

Bee had a right to know about the small, strange changes that had started occurring to his body after Mission City, but everything had been so wild, and the government had been deep into their cover-up, and denial. Sam had had an awful feeling when looking into the cold, calculating eyes of the government sycophant they'd been assigned. The man had made Simmons seem warm, and fuzzy. He only asked Will Lennox about his problem with the agents once, only managed to imply his difficulty. Who'd looked Sam straight in the eye and replied that some things were better left unsaid. Sam knew when he'd been given the high sign to keep his mouth shut, and he had. So while he'd desperately been hiding the changes from the suits that never quite seemed to go away, he'd ended up hiding them from Bee, too.

Part of him was wildly glad; Bee wouldn't be forced to make the decision between leaving him when he needed him, and going home to rejuvenate Cybertron. Bee deserved to go home. Bee deserved to be happy. As for the tiny, cynical voice whispering that Bee would have left him anyway, whether he needed him or not. Sam ignored his worse, more skeptical self, and clung to what he had left.

A beautiful woman who loved him, the half way mark for his college goals, tight friends who could be counted on, and his goofy parents who loved him with a fierce if exasperated devotion. These were nothing to sneeze at, and if his heart ached for Bee even as he loved the woman at his side. Well, that was the breaks.

Megatron was defeated, and the rest of Decepticons had fallen after him. It was time to go on with his life. Goodbye Bee. Sam turned his face into the gentle touch that wiped his cheeks. Mikaela.

Sam never told Mikaela about the goodbye he and Bee had in private. She didn't have to know, it was his to remember. When Bee had showed him something very personal, something that in a way no other had seen, Sam had been honored and amazed. At the time when Bee asked to see him Sam didn't know what his friend had wanted. The memory was still warm in his heart.


	2. Chapter 2

Bee had been acting strange all afternoon. Sam could tell that he was as reluctant to leave as Sam was for him to go, but there was something else. Something more. Sam had never seen him caught between this level of morose, excited, and secretive? It was weird.

"Bee are you feeling alright?" Sam asked concerned about the Autobot knowing this was going to be one of the last times he would be able to ask that question. The Autobots were leaving Earth tomorrow.

Bee turned his most imploring look on Sam, "Would you come with me to the outlook? I want to show you something." Bee knew that it was unlikely the place was visited by other humans. It was remote, and it was late. Bee couldn't wait, and he couldn't make himself give up this opportunity. It was all he had left. It would be his last best memory of Sam.

Sam nodded. "Okay Bee" He agreed. He really didn't want the night to end, didn't want tomorrow to come.

-He climbed into his friend's alternate form for perhaps the last time, and had to force himself not to let out the tears. He wouldn't spoil the last of their time together with grief. There would be plenty of time to grieve later. He pushed aside his angst and concentrated on his curiosity. What could Bee possibly want to show him at the outlook? Maybe he was going to show him Cybertron from the groundling point of view.

"Bee, what are you going to show me? C'mon don't keep me in suspense" Sam asked as Bee sped to the outlook. "Even you can't stay silent for long"

Bee whistled in derision. Sam has the patience of a sparkling but Bee wasn't giving out any clues. Sam had to wait until they were at the canyon's edge under the blanket of stars. Bee sighed, he loved that quote. He was going to miss so much about humanity not the least of which was their creativity, their bravery, their dogged stubbornness. Bee didn't quite smile, he knew which human he was talking about now.

Sam made a frustrated sound as he flopped back against the seat since Bee was driving them to the outlook.

It was ten more minutes tops to the outlook, Sam thought he could wait that long but he didn't. The boy couldn't let the oppressive silence of their impending separation consume him again. "C'mon Bee, talk to me. Do you guys have everything ready? I bet Ratchet is driving everybody nuts, trying to keep track of all his equipment. Did you know he actually admitted to me that he was getting attached to some of his human tools, and that he would miss them when he couldn't replace them anymore? That was warm, and fuzzy for Rachet." Sam snorted a laugh. Everyone teased the medic about his temper but Sam didn't blame him. It was hard to see the people you cared about hurt. It sounded even more awful being responsible for fixing them.

"I..um, I.. Bee...I" Sam started to say, before he finally got the words out. "I'm going to miss Rachet, and Optimus heck I'm even going to miss Ironhide. But Bee...I'm gonna miss you most"

Bee sighed, "I'm going to miss you too Sam" He was, but what he was about to do would make the parting a bit easier, this way a tiny part of Sam will stay with him.

"Sam you know about Sparks right?" He talked carefully.

"I know all of you have one" Sam said. "Its like your life force right?"

"Yes but It' so much more" He paused, he had the talk ready "On Cybertron there is a gift one can give another Autobot to show him his appreciation and how much he means, how much he trusts another"

"What kind of gift?" Sam asked.

"Spark Lighting, Sam. It's a custom of my people."

"Um, really?" Sam asked nervously.

Shortly after the question was asked the tires caught the gravel, and Bee stopped at the Canyon overlook.

Sam had never heard of Spark Lighting, and it sounded important. What if he messed it up?

"So...what exactly is Spark Lighting" Sam asked getting out when Bee opened the door silently inviting him to exit so he could change to his protoform.

Sam watched as, with his usual grace, Bee transformed.

"I will show you, Sam, be patient a little longer." Bee replied.

"Okay Bee" Sam said looking out at the view sighing disconsolately. But Bee was not deterred, he knelt in front of the startled teen, and then settled onto the ground.

"Look here Sam." Bee pointed to the spark chamber in his chest.

Sam watched, as with a whirring sounds the breastplate of Bee moved apart; he had seen Bee transform before but this, this was new.

The metal revealed a cage inside which a bundle of blinding light was glowing warmly

It was awesome, and frightening, but beautiful in it's own dangerous way. The sight was simply breathtaking

"Is this your spark?" Sam reached his hand entranced by the pulsing light; He stared at the bundle of light, so bright he should really shield his eyes but there was no harshness to it. It was mesmerizing and he didn't feel frightened like he probably should have.

He felt an uncontrollable urge to touch, and before he could stop himself he found his reaching fingers stretching forward to stroke the amazing light that was Bee's soul.

Bee watched Sam curiously, his spark was calling for the human, he could feel it. His optics fluttered shut. "Touch it Sam" He whispered.

Sam looked up at Bee in amazement. "Can I really?" He asked even as his hands moved ever closer to Bumblebee's spark.

Bee couldn't help feeling anxious. His spark throbbed and ached for the connection, he wanted to feel Sam so much "Yes!" Bee moaned. "Yes Sam, please" He sat there completely helpless and vulnerable wanting, needing Sam to touch him, to connect with him, to accept the gift he was giving.

Sam's hands moved and when they made contact with the spark in Bee's chest he moaned softly. "Bee...it feels so warm, but its not burning me" He looked into the blue optics of his guardian and friend still in wonder that he trusted him like this, with his life force. Granted Sam trusted Bee with his life too, but it still amazed him as he caressed Bee's spark.

"Oh Primus!" Sam's fingers glided over his spark and Bee felt his processor overheating with data. Sam's touch was exciting and calming, strong and gentle "Sam" Pleasure flowed over his systems flooding his core making all his senses oversensitive. He could hear Sam's heart hammering in his chest and his breathing, he saw every change of color in his irises. He felt Sam's body so close to him but still not close enough. He pulled his boy closer.

"Bee!" Sam moaned loudly he shifted a bit when he felt to his surprise that he was growing hard as he rubbed and caressed Bee's spark. When Bumblebee moved him closer he didn't fight it, it felt so good being closer to that warmth that was filling each of his senses.

It made him want to weep even as his body still shook with bolts of pleasure from Bee's essence, and he knew, he knew in his bones, that Bee felt him too; felt his mind, his soul, maybe even the echoes of his body.

"Sam!" Bee groaned in response. Never in his life was he feeling so good. He wanted Sam to feel as good. His finger slipped under boy's shirt and touched his naked back.

Just to feel his skin to feel him even closer.

Sam leaned back for a few moments letting Bee's finger support him as it rubbed his back gently. "Bee...mmm...feels good Bee..." Sam moaned.

Bee felt his spark flash with pleasure at the words. His fingers tingled, feeling muscles playing under Sam's skin, so soft and strong. Sam squeezed his spark gently "Sam please!"

Sam panted softly as he moved one hand from Bee's spark and it moved to his now aching cock and he started to rub himself moaning loudly, his other hand still caressing Bee's spark. "Bee..."

His name moaned in this wanton way, and Sam was stroking himself. Bee watched entranced as Sam threw his head back and bit his lip one hand moving on his swollen cock. He could felt the human's pleasure in his spark. Waves of arousal run over him making him shudder. Sam's pleasure was so intense and it was growing and Bee Spark was responding, resonating with him his spark flaring again. His sensors flooded with sounds, pictures, textures, heady mix of what his human was.

"Oh god Bee....fuck feels so good..." Sam moaned all of his senses on overload as he felt pleasure like he had never known before and he knew Bee was enjoying this as well, he could feel it. How he wasn't quite sure but right then figuring out the how was the last thing on his mind. "Touch me Bee....please oh fuck touch me..."

"Sam...You feel so good... so wild... Oh Sam" His human's pleasure was overwhelming and blinding. Bee slid his finger lower, to feel his soft ass, to comply to his wish. His finger vibrated in effort of staying gentle and his spark was flaring constantly now, sending blinding flash of lights, tiny discharges escaping his wiring.

Sam let out a small cry when he felt Bee's finger start vibrating. "Fuck! Bee...oh god Bee...." Sam managed as he pushed back against Bee's finger as he stroked his cock and Bee's spark at the same time. "So good....so good" Was all Sam could manage as he felt his body quickly hurtling to the edge of completion. "Close Bee...'m so close..."

"I feel it Sam" Be shuddered. His spark was on constant onslaught of pleasure throbbing, flaring. He could feel his own overload nearing. "Come Sam! Light my spark"

Moving, stroking and caressing one more time Sam did come crying out feeling the most exquisite orgasm he had ever had before over take his body. "BUMBLEBEE!"

Sam's orgasm shot through his spark. Pleasure exploded inside it overflowing him, overheating. Bee cried out as his processor overloaded. "SAM"

Sam expanded outward his being filled with ecstasy until only the sense of Bee's presence kept him anchored, and he couldn't feel his body anymore. Sam's vision began to dim, and he wondered vaguely if the hoarse cries floating into the night air were coming from him. A large, metallic, yellow finger gently pushed his hand away from Bee's spark, and Sam dropped back into his shuddering body.

Sam feeling Bee's, well climax Sam fell tiredly against Bee's hand that was still behind him. Sam's eyes slowly focused. He had never felt anything like that before, and now he never would again. This had felt so good, and Sam felt different but it was a good different like there was a warmth surrounding him now. "God....Bee, that was....amazing Bee..."

He realized that Bee's Spark was glowing much more brightly than earlier.

"Bee? Your spark...its a lot brighter" Sam said then looked at Bee. "Why is it so much brighter now?"

Bee came online in the matter of milseconds. He felt his spark being so much stronger now and there was this tiny part in it that still felt like Sam even though he already took his hand. Bee gently removed his hand from Sam's back "As name suggest this ritual lights our spark, It gives us strength, It lets us keep part of another person always beside us. It allows us to feel when the other die.

"Bee...you mean..." Sam started to say then stopped for a few moments before speaking again. "We did this...so you would remember me? We just had the greatest sex of my life…" Then Sam stopped realizing what he had said. Sex. He and Bumblebee had just had sex. "Oh God...." He said out loud feeling suddenly very guilty over the pleasure he had felt, that he had practically cheated on Mikaela.

Bee looked at his human and saw him realize what had just happened. He should have told him but he knew Sam would freak out. "Sam... I know on your planet the act of sex is reserved for lovers but" Bee paused. He was going to lie, for his human's good "On Cybertron such act is often committed between Friends, best friends" Bee knew Sam was so much more than this for Him but regarding the whole social mess on this planet he couldn't just tell him "I'm sorry." He paused "For not considering everything."

Sam was silent for several long moments. "Why the fuck didn't you tell me Bee? This...oh god, I cheated on Mikaela, this has to stay between us, no one can ever know." Sam said freaking out a little bit even as his mind replayed the pleasure he had felt.

"I'm sorry." Bee repeated. He didn't know what else to say. "I wanted you to know how much you mean to me, I wanted you to have me, I wanted to feel you in my spark, I..."

He realized he was so egotistical. It was all about him. His radio clicked on "...young fellow, you are the person I care for most in my life..." He repeated what he already once said. It was always easier using someone else's words when he was embarrassed. and then he allowed himself to play another song

"...Please forgive me. I know not what I do..."

He wanted to play more of this song but that would give to much away.

"Oh Bee..." Sam said he wanted to stay mad at the Autobot, really he did but this was their last hours together. Come morning he and the others would be gone and it would kill Sam knowing that he was still mad and he never got a chance to forgive the bot. "Yeah, I forgive you Bee..."

Sam's voice was so calm so gentle, maybe a little resigned but he forgave him. "I'm sure you should feel me too Sam" Bee moved away to not have any physical contact with his boy "Just close your eyes and try to reach for me, with your thoughts"

Sam wanted to say it was stupid but he sighed and he closed his eyes, thinking of nothing but Bumblebee. At first he didn't really feel anything but then there...in the back of his mind...was Bumblebee.

Bee saw Sam's skepticism when he closed his eyes and concentrated and then his expression turned shocked and Bee snickered. "Found it?"

"Bee...oh man, your just there...in my mind" Sam said in shock.

"You will know Sam, If I am off lined, you will feel it and I will feel you always, as long as you live." Bee gently reached to Sam and put his massive hand on boy's shoulder. His human radiated warmth, calming warmth he was going to miss "I will miss you Sam" One large finger slid gently over Sam's cheek.

"I'm going to miss you too Bee" Sam said wrapping an arm around Bee's finger. "I wont forget you Bee"

If Bee was human he would cry, but he was an Autobot and only his spark ached with longing. Silence fillig the air around them felt so nice Bee didn't want to disturb it "We have to go Sam" he whispered to his human but didn't move away.

If he only could, he would never leave Sam.

"I know Bee" Sam said not wanting this moment to end ever since Bumblebee had become his guardian he had become his friend as well. Sam stayed there for a few more minutes before he nodded. "Okay Bee...lets go back. One last ride yeah?"

"Yeah" Bee whispered thoughtfully, folded into his sleek Camaro form and popped the door open. Sam slid inside him and even before the doors clicked completely shut he was driving; For the last time feeling Sam's delicious weight on his seats. It was their final goodbye, tomorrow they would part for, Primus only knew, how long and Bee couldn't do anything about it. He sped back home in silence, for the last time enjoying feel of road under his tires.

When they arrived back at the house Sam was reluctant to get out of Bee but when he saw his dad he knew he had to head inside. "I'll be there in the morning Bee, bright and early okay" Sam said running his hand over Bee's hood.

Despite everything that happened on earth, despite the sinking feeling in Sam's stomach he had someone who pushed him forward.

Mikaela was his lover and friend and he couldn't imagine anyone else beside him. Sure they had problems, even broke up with each-other once or twice but staying apart was not an option really. They always ended up back together.


	3. Chapter 3

Several years after the Autobots leave Earth.

The Entity awakened again from It's light sleep, There were Lights approaching. Lights that called to him with anxiousness. Between them was one light, whose child slept just beside the Entity.

***

Way before their ship approached earth's solar system, Bee asked Optimus to be able to meet with Sam first thing after landing.

"Permission granted Bumblebee, I am certain Sam would be happy to see you."

Bee almost bounced in anticipation for meeting his friend, his spark throbbing in his chest with excitement.

"Thank you Sir"

"We'll be back on Earth soon enough" Optimus said practically feeling Bee's excitement.

After years of waiting, which shouldn't be much for an autobot, nothing was soon enough for Bee. He paced over the deck wandering not for tthe first time what happened with his beloved friend.

Optimus shook his head and soon, not soon enough for Bumblebee the Autobots landed on Earth.

Bee shot out from the Ship, which landed in the desert not far from Tranquility

and drove as fast as it was possible with not breaking human laws.

If Bee hadn't been focused so much on returning to Sam, he would have noticed that Tranquility wasn't quite the same anymore. When Bee arrived at the Witwicky home it was in complete shambles.

He stopped dead in his tracks, feeling utter horror wash over him. His excitement vanished. What had happened here? He knew Sam was alive, his Spark was sure of it but this destruction was filling him with dread anyway.

Bee scanned the whole place once again. There was something he didn't cough up earlier. When he neared the tiny energy output it scanned him and a holographic message appeared a short distance from Bumblebee. It was Sam.

He had no idea that humans had ability to project holographic images but the 10 years was a long time for humanity.

"If this message has been activated that means you've finally come home Bee, and we didn't screw up setting this up. I'm sure you've noticed the destruction all around Tranquility and here at the house" The hologram paused, his voice wavering. "Bee two years after you and the others left, the Decepticons....Bee they weren't really gone. We're still not sure how they survived and I don't know how long its been now, if I'm even still alive. Bee....I...oh damn it… I can't tell you everything. I have a son I cant tell you his name just in case we screwed this up and it's not you seeing this message. If it is you Bee...I want you to protect him, trust me when I say....you'll know him when you see him. Goodbye Bee...just in case it's been a long time and all go to our place, where we said our goodbye" The image of Sam said before it cut off.

Even though Bee knew Sam was alive he couldn't help the feel of uneasiness trapping his spark in painful clutch. This was a much different world then the one they had left. Looking around he drove to the outlook. After connecting to World Wide Web he realized how much changed and how big mistake they made by leaving. He thought about Sam's message, he had a son, probably with Mikaela. It was really long time indeed.

With every byte of knowledge downloaded from world wide web Bee regretted leaving earth more and more.

When Bee reached the outlook there was another sensor that activated. "Hi Bee, I know its you now only you and I know about this being our place and all," Sam's holo smiled. "My son's name is Sting, he has the most amazing eyes okay got it? Really, really amazing eyes. Bee, whatever you do don't contact the government, okay; and check out the following address. I think you'll like what you find there" The holo Sam held up a big card with the web address, .org. "Ask about their special, they have very interesting custom paint jobs, and mention you heard it from Slick" Then the holo cut off.

Bee immediately reached the address and searched for special.

The response was immediate.

The site asked for password.

Sam didn't tell him the password, did he forget?

He analyzed the message Sam left him nope he didn't, when he said 'mention you heard it from Slick', slick was the password

He typed in 'slick'

The password was correct.

The site opened for him and there was a box in the lower corner that said specials. There were a few listed but the one that Bee kept going back to was Custom Paint Job.

When he entered the site he found list of Addresses of a garages making their custom paint jobs...

The nearest was in tranquility... after a second Bee realized it was an address to Mikaela's Garage. He sped up back to the town.

Mikaela's father worked the shop after his daughters death and looked up when he saw a yellow Camaro pull in...without a driver. He knew the car from Mikaela's and Sam's stories.

"You must be Bumblebee, Kaela always figured you would come back"

The human welcomed him with unusual words... Why was he talking about Mikaela in past tense.

"You must be Mikaela's father" He deduced. "Forgive me for asking but why are you talking about Mikaela like that?"

"Figures you still don't know" The human sighed, His eyes sad and tired "She's gone, killed by Starscream I believe"

Bee felt his Spark fade minutely. Mikaela was dead. It was awful and Starscream was alive? How?

"Slick's still alive and I'm guessing you'll be wanting a custom paint job yeah?"

Be shook out from his reverie and revved his engine "Yes."

"Go here" He said scribbling an address on a piece of paper and showing it to Bee. "I'm sure you are with other's right" human continued and burned the card. "You should avoid more populated areas. I'm sure the Deceptishit already knows that you are here. Now get out of here already, stay on the back roads if you can and drive fast"

Bee was out of the Tranquility with a blink of an eye. He was contacting Optimus and checking the coordinates given him by Mikaela's father, trying to find least conspicuous roads for them to follow in the same time.

"Bumblebee we will meet you there, we have reunited with Will Lennox and he has been telling us what has happened in our absence" Optimus told Bee.

Great, he was playing tag with Sam's holo and Optimus was already in the know. But then he knew what others probably didn't Sam had a son and wanted Bee to protect him. It warmed his spark to know it.

When all of the Autobots arrived at the resistances headquarters Will took them inside they were greeted by a small bundle of energy, in the form of a seven year old child wrap himself around Wills Legs. "Uncle Will!" The boy said smiling up at the other his very blue eyes sparkling.

"Sting behave we have guests" Wil chastised the boy who looked without any fear in the eyes of Optimus Prime.

"Sorry" Sting said letting go of Will and looked up at the Autobots. "Big robots...are you the Autobots?" He asked with the innocence of a child.

"Yes little one" Prime responded calmly.

"Your really big" Sting said looking up at them still, his blue eyes bright.

Bee was entranced by those blue eyes, they seemed familiar, and they weren't Sam's or Mikales.

Sting looked at him with those eyes and Bee felt his spark throb in happiness when he saw the Boy smiling "And you are Bumblebee right?"

Sting walked over to Bumblebee. "Daddy talks about you all the time, calls me his Little Bee, he says I act like you"

Bee felt the sudden urge to smile. This kid, this boy...

Oh Primus: He heard Ratchet suddenly groaning on their comlink :The boy has a spark!:

Bee did a quick scan on the tiny form. He was human but just beside the organic muscle was a bundle of energy, One that's signature was known to every Cybertronian. A spark.

"Bumblebee" He heard another voice, tired and hoarse but so sweet to his audio receptors.

"Sam" He called to his friend his whole being overwhelmed by joy.

"I always hoped you would come back" The tired Sam said as he walked over.

Bee watched his human walk over to them. He immediately registered that something was off. He scanned Sam and almost cursed, Ratchet actually doing it via the commlink Slag It! What happened to him?

"Yeah, its a long story Bee" Sam said knowing his guardian would discover something wasn't right with him.

"Sting," Sam called his son to him "I'm sure you already know who you are dealing with" Sting run to his father and followed his hand when he pointed "This is Optimus Prime, Ratchet, Ironhide and Bumblebee"

Sting looked up at his dad. "Their the ones you and mom used to tell me stories about aren't they"

"They are, guys this is my son Sting" Sam said looking up at the Autobots.

"Sam are you aware that your Son has a spark?" Ratchet even after so many years spent on earth was still very blunt.

"I've suspected that's what it was" Sam said smiling ruefully he had missed Ratchet's bluntness.

"It's really good to see you guys" Sam sighed with relief "We could really use your help."

"Will has told us what has transpired, we will help you Sam" Optimus said.

"Good, look I gotta sit down and all so if you want to talk follow me" Sam said walking to a 'back room' that was easily big enough to accommodate the Autobots and Sam sat in a slightly oversized chair.

Sam looked up at Bumblebee and Ratchet came in the room, he has suspected they would be the ones who came to question him. "Have a seat guys"

He gestured at the empty space. "Sting could you go to Annabelle?"

"Sure dad, adults want to talk so I'm sent to the other kids to play, but then Bee is mine, I want to finally meet him instead of just listening about him. Okay Bumblebee?"

"Sure little bee, now go"

Sting smiled at Bee before he left the room.

Sam looked up at the two Autobots. "I know you have questions"

Ratchet was first to talk "I'm heavily bothered by your condition Sam"

"I am too, but not as much as I used to be though" Sam replied. "My condition...has its uses"

"You seem to have a heart problem which is related to the fact that something akin to a spark is living inside it and your skin cells have different density then it should. Your brain is not working in the typical human way" How can it have any uses?

"The doctors here on Earth say my heart is fine, very strong and all that" Sam said. "I can communicate with computers...and I mean all computers and other technology too"

"What had happened Sam? When it all started" Bee found himself asking, afraid for his friend.

"Seems it's no use hiding it anymore" he said as if to himself "In Mission City, while I held the allspark"

Sam sighed. "I felt fine for a while only now and then having odd feelings in my body, I had thought about telling you when things seemed to...well progress more. But then you guys left Mikaela and I...we moved on best we could then she got pregnant. We were both caught off guard at first but we accepted it and got married" Sam smiled ruefully. "When our son was born there was something very...different about him I'm sure you noticed it how could you not"

"First it was just the heart then the Machines started to listen to me, I thought It was an accident when I kicked and screamed at the soda machine because it ate my money and then it gave me back my change AND a soda. The skin is just a recent change"

"What about Sting. Had he the spark from the beginning? " Ratchet asked, his voice all professional and serious

"We think so at any rate, but the more I've thought about it over the last few years..." Sam began. "Never mind not important" The idea still struck him as impossible. First he should talk with Bee, alone but that could wait, he waited so long already.

"His eyes are atypical for a human as well" Ratchet pointed out.

"I know that Ratchet, don't think we don't know that" Sam said. "But there isn't anything that can be done, and as long as he is happy and healthy I don't care that he has really blue eyes. And I was hoping that If you are here you could do some more advanced scan on both of us than we are able to perform" He added with a small smile.

"I'd be more than happy Sam" Ratchet responded.

"You can scan me now and Sting later" Sam said. "He's been wanting to actually meet Bee for a while now"

Sam looked at his yellow friend "I don't blame him" He smiled at the autobot sadly and rose from his chair, let's go. We're going to spread the good news. Bee follow me, I'll take you to Sting"

(please read and review)


	4. Chapter 4

Please read and review

"That's unusual name Sam" Bee commented as they followed the corridors

"Mikaela's idea to name him that, it was a bit of an inside joke" Sam explained. "To me though he's my little Bee, always buzzing around, looking harmless but stinging pretty painfully"

Bee could tell how much Sam loved his son.... "I'm sorry for Mikaela... "Bee said softly

"Thanks Bee, she didn't go down without one hell of a fight...I don't know how but I will find a way to destroy Starscream" Sam said with determination.

"So it WAS Starscream? I thought he was slagged? How the hell he cam back?" He was sure that the seeker was permanently offlined but then They were sure when they first killed Megatron.

"Beats me" Sam shrugged "We haven't figured out how they did it Bee, four of them in all as far as we know at any rate" Sam said. "And without you here they are killing us like cockroaches" Our military is helpless.

"We did everything we could Bee, to convince them the decepticons couldn't really be gone but they wouldn't believe us and wouldn't support us in anyway. Until those first few defeats that is then their only to happy now to support us" Sam scoffed. "A bit too late for those of us who have lost the ones we care about"

Bee had a sinking feeling Sam talked about himself "What about your parents?"

"Their gone too...they were moved to one of the camps we had set up and the Decpticons hit it. They didn't stand a chance...." Sam said rubbing at his eyes then.

Bee was sure he was about to cry but then his face came up with a smile which, not surprisingly, didn't reach his eyes.

"Now..." Sam knocked on the door "Little Bee, Anabelle you there?" He opened the door and was greeted by Girly whining

"Uncle Sam, Sting is being annoying again he told me there were giant robots in the base" She rolled her eyes

Sam laughed softly. "Annabelle there are giant robots in the base" He said and let her see Bumblebee. "Come on Little Bee, you can have Bumblebee now"

"Cool dad. Come on Bee, I heard you transform into Camaro right?" He talked excitedly. Bee reached out his hand and Sting immediately climbed on it "I want to see it and Mum said you had pretty cool engine will you let me see it"

"Oh and I forgot to tell you" Sam whispered theatrically. "He is a techno freak" The smile on Sam's face reached his eyes that time and he looked at Bumblebee. "Watch over him for me Bee, and don't let him try and take anything apart he has a habit of doing that when I'm not looking"

Bee noticed that Sting acted like if he knew him from his birth. He was not afraid or freaked out. He was immediately clinging to him constantly talking. "Aren't you afraid of me Sting?"

"No, dad's always talked about you even bought me a toy Camaro. It was yellow and had black stripes on it though I think he did that himself."

Bee snickered. It was flattering really. "Oh and what he told me about you" Bee seated Sting on his shoulder.

"That your funny, and would talk through your radio and um...and that you were his guardian. Bee, are you my guardian too?"

Bee smiled to himself and run his long unused radio only to settle on gentle sounds of a song

"I will never let you fall. I'll stand up with you forever"

Sting smiled bright and hugged Bumblebee best he could. "Thank you Bee"

When Sting hugged him he felt his spark reacting violently with familiarity and protectiveness.

"Dads missed you a lot Bee" Sting said. "Please don't leave him ever again" The boy got a bit serious after this statement "He plays tough but he is all broken inside"

Bee was surprised at how thoughtful Sting was.

"I'm not sure he will live through you leaving him again"

Sting looked at Bee's optics. "Mom said he never got over you going"

This boy was incredible. Much wiser than his age suggested.

He would have to talk with Optimus

"I'm a soldier, I can't promise you anything little one" Bee responded carefully "But I will do everything I can to stay here with you"

"I know...but at least you'll try" Sting said. "Bee...um can I see you as a car"

Bee heard excitement coming back to his voice. "I'm sure dad wouldn't be to happy about it" Bee teased.

"Yeah...but he only said for me not to take anything apart" Sting grinned finding the loophole. "Please, please, please, please, please" He made his eyes big and pouted. Bee couldn't help laughing at this.

"Allright, Alright!" He put Sting on the ground ant transformed, The boy looking at him with Awe.

Sting ran his hands over Bee's hood. "Just like dad described you" He grinned. "Can I see your engine Bee?"

Bee popped up his hood in silent agreement.

"Oh wow....mom wasn't kidding. You are so cool Bee"

He opened the driver's door and jumped inside the car "way cooler then they told me. Now I have to see how fast you drive"

Bee thought that Sam wouldn't be happy about It but the kid sounded so excited. "Just buckle up kid"

"Okay" Sting said buckling in. "Okay Bee show me how fast you can go"

Bee revved his engine and Sting squealed happily. He released the clutch and shot forward.

Sting was howling with joy as Bee sped forward.

Bee hadn't felt the excitement of fast drive for so long he lost himself in the feeling.

"BUMBLEBEE!!" Sam's voice yelled outside. "I am so going to hurt him, and ground Sting that's for certain" Sam grumbled. "Come back here BUMBLEBEE!"

"Ups Dad's mad" Sting winced but his tone sounded pleased "Worth grounding"

Bee braked and when he stopped Sting jumped outside the Car.

"He is so cool dad"

"No wonder you always say faster Bee faster" Sting said and Sam grew red knowing then his son must have heard him dreaming a few times. "Sting Witwicky you are still grounded"

"Bee I trusted you" Sam said with reproach.

I'm sorry, so sorry

Please accept my apology

But love was blind

And I was too blind to see

(Sorry)

"Yeah, well...don't do it again without letting me know okay" Sam said rolling his eyes.

"Dad, It's not fair" Sting pouted "I'm grounded and he is forgiven with only one song"

"Well he's an adult your a kid, my kid, now go to your room"

"But dad..."

"No buts go" Sam said watching as Sting walked away and he looked at Bumblebee. "You caved didn't you"

"I don't blame you" Sam sighed "It's hard to refuse him anything when he does those big puppy eyes. Just like someone I know" He smirked at Bee.

Sam went over and put his hand gently on Bee's leg. "Did he have fun"

Bee heard a sadness and strain in Sam's voice. His spark hurt seeing him so sad. "Of course he had, and you know I wouldn't let him be hurt in any way"

"I trust you Bee" Sam said simply. "I've always trusted you, its just things are so uncertain and...I want to be able to keep an eye on him" Sam sighed. "Bee...lets go for a ride yeah?"

Without a word Bee folded himself back into his Camaro form, Drivers doors popping open in invitation.

Sam climbed in settling in the familiar seats and sighed gently, he felt some peace finally.

"I missed this" Sam said absentmindedly and gently stroked the upholstery. "I missed you Bee"

Sam ran the other hand over the wheel. "Take me back Bee, remind me of times that seem so long ago now. Drive Bee, please"

Bee's radio clicked on and sounds of 'Shut up and Drive filled the inside of the car' Sam laughed.

Sam was smiling softly as Bee took off taking them away from the base.

Sam thought back to happier times when his family was still alive and the Autobots hadn't left Earth. They had made it maybe thirty miles at least from base when Sam felt a tightness in his chest, his hand moving to it.

"Sam are you alright" Bee slowed down running scans on his human. "Your heart rate is off, well more off than it was"

"Chest feels a bit tight Bee...take me back would you" Sam said weakly.

Bee turned back on his hand-brake and sped back to the base "I'll alert Ratchet"

"Okay Bee..." Sam said tiredly, weakly his hand still on his chest.

:Ratchet where are you, Sam's heart is failing: Bee tried to reach the CMO.

:Bumblebee where are you now"

:On runway number 3:

:One moment: Ratchet paused :Lennox want's you to take him to medical bay, I send the coordinates, I'l be there shortly. Ratchet out:

Bee sped to the appointed coordinates, the human medics were waiting before the building. "Hold on Sam" He called when Sam was helped out of him.


End file.
